Electric or semiconductor devices such as flat panel displays, photovoltaic cells or electrochromic windows typically contain a substrate provided with an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer as a transparent electrode. The coating of ITO is carried out by vacuum sputtering methods which involve high temperature conditions up to 250° C., and therefore, glass substrates are generally used. The high cost of the fabrication methods and the low flexibility (pliability) and stretchability of such electrodes, due to the brittleness of the inorganic ITO layer as well as the glass substrate, limit the range of potential applications. As a result, there is a growing interest in making all-organic devices, comprising plastic resins as a substrate and organic electroconductive polymer layers as an electrode. Such plastic electronics allow low cost devices with new properties (Physics World, March 1999, p.25-39). Flexible plastic substrates can be provided with an electroconductive polymer layer by continuous roller coating methods (compared to batch process such as sputtering) and the resulting organic electrodes enable the fabrication of electronic devices characterized by a higher flexibility and a lower weight.
The production and the use of electroconductive polymers such as polypyrrole, polyaniline, polyacetylene, polyparaphenylene, polythiophene, polyphenylenevinylene, polythienylenevinylene and polyphenylenesulfide are well known in the art. EP-A-440 957 describes a method for preparing polythiophene in an aqueous mixture by oxidative polymerization in the presence of a polyanion as a doping agent. In EP-A-686 662 it has been disclosed that highly conductive layers of polythiophene, coated from an aqueous coating solution, could be made by the addition of a di- or polyhydroxy and/or a carbonic acid, amide or lactam group containing compound in the coating solution of the polythiophene layer and by keeping the coated layer at elevated temperature, preferably between 100 and 250° C., during preferably 1 to 90 seconds.
Coated layers of organic electroconductive polymers can be structured into patterns using the known wet-etching microlithography techniques. WO97/18944 describes a process wherein a positive or negative photoresist is applied on top of a coated layer of an organic electroconductive polymer, and after the steps of selectively exposing the photoresist to UV light, developing the photoresist, etching the electroconductive polymer layer and finally stripping the non-developed photoresist, a patterned layer is obtained. A similar technique has been described in Synthetic Metals, 22 (1988), p. 265-271 for the design of an all-organic thin-film transistor. Such methods are cumbersome as they involve many steps and require the use of hazardous chemicals. Research Disclosure No. 1473 (1998) describes photoablation as a method suitable for patterning organic electroconductive polymer layers, wherein the selected areas are removed from the substrate by laser irradiation. Such photoablation processes are convenient, dry, one-step methods but the generation of debris still requires a wet cleaning step and may contaminate the optics and mechanics of the laser structuring device. Some prior art methods also induce a difference of the optical density between electroconductive and non-conductive areas of the patterned surface, which should be avoided. Methods of patterning organic electroconductive polymer layers by image-wise heating by means of a laser have been disclosed in EP 1 079 397 A1. That method induces a decrease in resistivity without substantially ablating or destroying the layer. It is limited however to modest changes of resistivity between imaged and unimaged areas of about 3 orders of magnitude.